Just Another Day
by GraniaMhaol
Summary: Elphaba is reluctant to tell her roommate about her birthday because she's afraid it will become a big production... but what if Galinda knows Elphaba better than she thought? Gelphie friendship, Fiyeraba if you look for it. :


**Author's note: In honor of seeing my dear Stephanie yesterday, on her second-to-last day as Elphaba... she'll always be the most brilliant. Granted, I may be biased, but- love you dear, and we will miss you as the green girl!**

Galinda had never been particularly observant, but when it came to clothes... well, that was an entirely different matter. And now that her roommate was her new 'project,' she couldn't help but be proud of the green girl when she walked into the room.

"Elphie!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Galinda!"

"Oh, don't be smart, Miss Elphaba."

"Ah, I must have been naughty, you've resorted to my full name. That's the first time in days you've not called me 'Elphie'."

Galinda put her hands on her hips and tossed her hair over her shoulder, an elegant motion that Elphaba now knew to be practiced. "You're being difficult, _Elphie, _I was actually going to tell you I was proud of you!"

Elphaba placed a hand over her heart and staggered backward in mock shock. "Whatever for?"

"You're wearing a new dress!" crowed Galinda. "And it's actually form-fitting!" She grinned. "I knew I'd get through to you somehow. But what's the occasion? Since when do you spend money on clothing?"

"I didn't. Nessa bought it for me."

"That was sweet of her, but how come? No offense, but Nessie's not generally the type to do nice things for you for no reason."

Elphaba suddenly looked awkward, becoming interested in her feet, and she muttered something inaudible.

Galinda had never seen Elphaba speak without conviction before. "Sorry?"

The green girl repeated herself, barely louder than before, but at least loud enough that Galinda could hear her. "It's my birthday."

Galinda squealed and threw her arms around her roommate, spinning her around. "Happy Birthday, Elphie! Why didn't you tell me? Now I'm going to have to rush and rush to set up a party for you!"

Elphaba suddenly looked terrified. "No, don't do that!"

Galinda pouted. "That's why you didn't tell me, so you could avoid a social gathering!"

Elphaba had to smile at that -- the blonde was so predictable. "No, I didn't mean anything by not telling you, Galinda. I've just never really had much occasion to celebrate before, and I prefer to keep it low key because... well..." she trailed off.

Galinda suddenly put it together, and she gently draped an arm around her green roomie. "Your father never did anything for you on your birthday, did he?"

Elphaba shook her head. Sometimes Galinda surprised her- she was normally oblivious, but Elphaba was quickly noticing that she was very observant when something was a sensitive subject. Galinda leaned over and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "I'm sorry. But now you have me." She grinned and flashed Elphie her most winning smile, and the green girl laughed. "Well, since you do have friends here, what would you like to do this evening? Can I at least do something?"

Elphaba smiled shyly. "Well, if you want to... but small, please. Maybe we can go off campus for dinner, or something? It can just be you and me, we don't have to do anything special."

Galinda nodded happily. "We can do that! Will you wear your new dress?"

Elphaba grinned. "Anything you want, my sweet." At this, Galinda jumped up and spun in a circle, clapping her hands together. "As long as you don't break anything before you get there with all your monkeying around... or Monkeying, as it may be."

Galinda shot her roommate a hurt look. "Ah, be nice, Elphie." Then she winked. "I have to go to Literature. Meet me at the Emerald Cafe at seven, after your class, then!" And she was out the door in a flurry of gold hair and white fabric.

x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x

Galinda sat back smugly in her chair at the cafe. It was an art, really, setting up something this good on such short notice. Fiyero laughed at her from across the table. "You really are proud of yourself, aren't you?" The blonde nodded.

"Don't forget, Miss Galinda, it is Elphaba's day, not your day to gloat," a soft voice chided Galinda from her elbow, where Nessarose sat beside her.

"I don't know, Nessie, I think she can at least gloat until Elphie gets here. She did track us all down awfully quickly," Boq chimed in from beside Fiyero.

"Hush, all of you, she's here!" Galinda hissed as Elphaba's figure appeared in the doorway, loosening the collar of her cloak. Her gaze swept the room, clearly looking for Galinda alone. Her face tilted past their table for an instant and then suddenly jerked back to them- she obviously hadn't been expecting all of them, and her jaw dropped slightly. They were all sitting together at a table in the corner, and each of them had a wrapped gift with her name on it placed in a pile in the center of the table, next to a cake that they'd clearly gotten the idea for from Nessarose. Elphaba's hand flew to her mouth and an incredulous smile crept slowly across her face. Galinda laughed, a clear, musical sound. "Happy Birthday, Elphie!"

Elphaba didn't move, and Fiyero, who was closest to the door and to her, stood up and walked over to her. "Come join us, won't you?" he laughed quietly, smiling at her. Kissing her quickly on the cheek, he held out a bouquet of red poppies to her. Slightly disbelieving both the kiss and the flowers and, she mused, the entire situation in general, she took them, and he took her by the hand and pulled her gently towards the table where her friends were waiting to give her the special day she'd deserved for so long.


End file.
